Напарник
by speakerbag
Summary: Приближается бал в честь двадцатипятилетия Малфоя младшего, и Драко неохотно соглашается помочь безнадежной Гермионе Грейнджер найти спутника для этого события. Это доставляет ему гораздо больше неприятностей, чем он мог бы подумать, и дело совсем не в том, что Гермиона ужасно флиртует. (Перевод "Wingman" by MykEsprit)


Глава 1

Гнетущая жара мучила Лондон. Министерство Магии, несмотря на наложенные на него всевозможные охлаждающие чары, также пало жертвой неумолимо палящего солнца. Совершенно невозможно работать, когда насквозь мокрая рубашка неприятно липнет к телу, но Драко Малфой не обращал на это внимания. Неожиданная жара была верным признаком того, что скоро наступят счастливые времена — приближался его день рождения.

Мечтая о таких восхитительных вещах, как, например, подарки (на грани двадцатипятилетия Драко все еще надеялся получить гору подарков) или ежегодный бал в честь его дня рождения, Драко почувствовал, как что-то врезалось в его лицо. Он поднял бумажный самолетик и развернул его.

"Вернись к работе, болван!"

Он посмотрел на второго аврора, своего напарника, на лице которого играла озорная улыбка.

— Мечтаешь нырнуть в огромную кучу подарков, не так ли? Надеешься, что мамочка и папочка подарят тебе Молнию-3, которую ты пытаешься выпросить на протяжении нескольких месяцев? — спросила Гермиона.

— Нет. Я почти решил, кому из моих домовых эльфов стоит даровать такую сладкую свободу, но теперь я сбился с мысли, — ответил он. — И раз уж мы затронули тему подарков, хочу сказать, что ожидаю большое количество хороших подарков, в том числе и от тебя.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Я не буду тебе ничего дарить в этом году, Малфой. В прошлый раз ты пожертвовал мой подарок на благотворительность.

— Ты подарила мне аскотский галстук, Грейнджер.

— Я считала, что чистокровные любят подобные снобистские вещи.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Нам нравятся "снобистские" вещи, но только если это модно. Если ты считаешь, что аскотские галстуки все еще в моде, то мне страшно подумать, в чем ты можешь прийти на бал. Ты ведь все еще собираешься прийти?

— Да, я давно уже ответила на приглашение твоей матери, — сказала она. — И что касается моего наряда, я думаю, что платье, в котором я была на министерской рождественской вечеринке, прекрасно подойдет для этого случая?

Драко побледнел.

— Платье в черно-белую клетку? С рукавами-клеш и юбкой хай-лоу?

— Эм, ну да, — ответила Гермиона, немного сбитая с толку таким описанием.

— Это официальный бал, Грейнджер, — напомнил он. — Тебе стоит поискать другое платье, и, ради Мерлина, возьми с собой кого-нибудь, кто убережет тебя от покупки очередной ошибки.

— Что ж, если ты настолько чопорный, то почему бы тебе не сходить со мной?

Драко притворно рассмеялся.

— Грейнджер, Грейнджер. Я думаю, что ты ошибаешься относительно природы наших отношений. Мы уже несколько лет работаем в паре и неплохо ладим. Приставив палочку к виску, я неохотно признаю, что мы друзья. Но ни в коем случае я не стану плести тебе косички и подбирать платьице.

— Ну и кого мне тогда взять с собой?

— Я не знаю, — Драко небрежно махнул рукой. — Уизли.

— Нужна определенная уверенность, — проговорила Гермиона, тщательно подбирая слова, — чтобы надеть то, что Джинни считает модным.

— Тогда возьми с собой Уизли, — ответил он.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в качестве модного эксперта я взяла с собой Рона, для которого существует лишь три категории вещей: "Футболки", "Штаны" и "Все остальное"? — скептически спросила она.

— Ну, Поттера я точно предлагать не буду, — ответил Драко. — Даже у тебя модного вкуса будет побольше, чем у него.

Гермиона молча посмотрела на него свирепым взглядом, который быстро сменился щенячими глазками.

— Тьфу, ладно, я пойду с тобой, — сказал он и указал на нее пальцем в предупреждении, — но ты не будешь заплетать мне косички.

Они потратили около получаса их обеда в магазине Мадам Малкин, где Драко незамедлительно раскритиковал все платья как неуклюжие или уже купленные кем-то другим. Затем они поспешили в Твилфит и Татингс, надеясь найти платье до того, как им придется вернуться на работу.

Как только они вошли, Драко сразу заметил золотое платье на манекене и приказал Гермионе немедленно примерить его. Теперь Драко слонялся среди стеллажей, ожидая, когда она выйдет из примерочной.

Гермиона вежливо кашлянула, и он обернулся.

Она стояла на небольшом подиуме лицом к зеркалам, рассматривая свое отражение, когда Драко подошел к ней.

Без бретелек, затянутое в корсет платье плотно облегало ее талию, ниже переходя в юбку-трапецию. Выкройка была незамысловатой, но элегантной, его золотые волны выгодно подчеркивали цвет ее волос.

— Что думаешь? — спросила она застенчиво. Она перекинула волосы на одну сторону, как обычно делала, когда нервничала, и он заметил слабую, почти серебряную линию, выглядывающую из-под корсета между лопаток. Не осознавая, что делает, он протянул руку и коснулся шрама.

Прошло довольно много времени с того момента, когда Драко видел его последний раз, но он никогда не забудет, как этот шрам появился. Это было одно из самых страшных периодов его жизни. И даже не тот день, когда Гермиону ранили — вид лежащей в океане собственной крови Гермионы потом долго преследовал его в кошмарах, — дни после этого были еще хуже. Он сидел в ее больничной палате, ожидая, надеясь, что она очнется, в груди было тяжелое чувство, которое он никак не мог объяснить.

Он не был силен в определении своих чувств, полагая, что это вина за то, что не успел спасти своего напарника от боли.

— Малфой? — голос Гермионы вытащил его из воспоминаний, и он посмотрел в зеркало, наткнувшись на ее вопросительный взгляд.

Быстро придя в себя, он грубо провел рукой по ее спине, делая вид, что собирает выпавшие волосы, и пробормотал:

— Ты столько волос потеряла, Грейнджер. Уверена, что у тебя в роду не было овцебыка?

Она закатила глаза, и он спустился с подиума.

Драко еще раз посмотрел на Гермиону в золотом платье.

— Берем это, — проговорил он, смотря ей прямо в глаза.

Она густо покраснела, а Драко отвел глаза.

— И конечно, ты должна будешь сказать своему партнеру надеть что-нибудь соответствующее.

— Моему партнеру? — спросила она, сбитая с толку.

— Да, твоему партнеру, — повторил он. — Мама считает, что все приглашенные на мероприятие будут с парами, и автоматически считает одного гостя за двоих. Ты не можешь придти без пары — это оскорбит ее чувства.

Гермиона нерешительно спросила:

— Эм... и кого пригласил ты?

Драко заметил, что она пристально смотрит на него.

— Я не знаю. Обычно мама выбирает мне одну из отвратительных дочерей ее не менее отвратительных подруг всякий раз, как мы устраиваем вечеринку. Уверен, что она уже выбрала кого-нибудь.

— О, ясно, — ответила Гермиона и после небольшой паузы добавила: — Не хочешь помочь мне найти пару для бала?

Он хмуро посмотрел на ее отражение в зеркале.

Для человека, который преуспевает во всех начинаниях, Гермиона Грейнджер оказалась абсолютной неудачницей, когда дело коснулось флирта.

Она настаивала на том, что сама заплатит за напиток всякий раз, когда мужчина предлагал угостить ее. Читала целые лекции о политике вместо того, чтобы похвалить хороший вкус мужчины в искусстве или музыке. Если мужчина в чем-то ошибался, она прямо говорила об этом вместо того, чтобы глупо улыбнуться и произнести что-то типа:

— О, это интересно, никогда бы не подумала об этом с этой точки зрения.

В общем, она добавляла Драко лишних проблем.

Это была уже их третья ночь подряд в очередном пабе, поэтому они усовершенствовали систему поиска и синхронизировали свои движения. Когда в паб входил симпатичный мужчина, Гермиона сразу же направлялась к нему и старалась завязать разговор. Драко играл роль белого кролика для охотничьих собак: он отвлекал каждую девушку, которая подсаживалась к выбранному мужчине, давая Гермионе, как она выразилась, "шанс пофлиртовать".

Он не был против первых двух вылазок, но сегодня его терпение начало подходить к концу. Если он еще раз окажется в компании ведьмы, болтающей о туре по всей Европе вслед за Чудными Сестрами или какое количество просмотров набрало ее последнее, посвященное ежедневному макияжу, видео, он, стиснув зубы, наймет для Грейнджер человека из какого-нибудь агентства.

Потерпев неудачу с последним претендентом на звание ее партнера, Гермиона подавленно уселась напротив Драко.

— Это не работает, Малфой, — угрюмо сказала она. — Я совершенно не подхожу для того, чтобы цеплять мужчин в пабе.

Драко уже готов был мягко предложить ей идею с агентством, когда заметил знакомую фигуру, входящую в паб.

— Забини! Блейз Забини! — крикнул он, и высокий брюнет двинулся в их сторону.

— Малфой! — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Привет, приятель! Рад тебя видеть!

— Я тоже, — Драко пожал ему руку. — Не знал, что ты вернулся из Италии. И как долго ты планируешь задержаться здесь?

— О, еще не решил, — ответил Блейз. — Я возвращаюсь в Англию.

Он заметил Гермиону, сидящую за столиком, и вопросительно взглянул на Драко.

— Блейз, ты, должно быть, помнишь Гермиону? — начал он.

— Конечно, — дружелюбно ответил Блейз. — Я никогда не забуду девушку, которая так любила снимать баллы с моего факультета.

Драко выразительно посмотрел на Гермиону. Она откашлялась.

— Блейз, — начала она, — ты следил за деятельностью Визенгамота, пока был заграницей? Что ты думаешь о законопроекте "Анти-тролль", который они обсуждали на этой неделе?

Драко не удержался и закатил глаза.

— Я считаю, что это просто позор, — сказал Блейз и сел рядом с ней, чтобы обсудить сильные и слабые стороны этого законопроекта. Драко сел напротив них, стараясь игнорировать этот скучный разговор, но эти двое, кажется, были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы заметить его безразличие.

Он вздохнул. По крайней мере, он нашел ей пару.

Глава 2

Гермиона мурлыкала себе под нос какую-то мелодию, заполняя отчет. За все четыре года их совместной работы она никогда не мурлыкала, не пела и даже не шептала мелодию, занимаясь бумажной работой; она считала, что это мешает как следует сосредоточиться на работе.

Это мурлыканье, в совокупности с ее отсутствующим взглядом, когда она лишь на половину сосредоточена работе, заставляло Драко раздраженно потирать уши и требовало огромных усилий, чтобы сдержать рвущееся из груди рычание.

Когда Гермиона в четвертый раз подряд начала исполнение неизвестной мелодии, Драко решил, что с него хватит, о чем и сказал девушке.

— Извини, Малфой, — сказала она. — Я даже не заметила. Понимаешь, эта мелодия застряла в моей голове еще с прошлой ночи, и я все никак не могу вспомнить ее название. Ты ее не узнаешь? Что-то похожее на это... — и она снова начала напевать.

— Очевидно, что я понятия не имею, Грейнджер, — прорычал он.

Гермиона подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Все хорошо, не надо грубить. Не удивительно, что ты не знаешь, это же маггловская песня. Спрошу у Блейза, уверена, он помнит. У него хороший музыкальный слух.

Драко недоверчиво посмотрел на нее.

— Помнит? Блейз?

— Ну да, он должен помнить эту песню. Она играла в караоке-баре прошлой ночью. Ты знал, что он хорошо поет?

Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как напрягается челюсть. Он оторвал от нее взгляд и вернулся обратно к работе, небрежно пробормотав:

— Ни разу не слышал его пения, но, судя по внешности, он поет фальцетом.

— Вообще-то, нет, — ответила Гермиона, и, прищурившись, посмотрела на Драко. — У него баритон. Тебе стоит услышать его пение. Сегодня мы снова собираемя в караоке-бар, если ты хочешь...

— Если бы я хотел подвергать свои уши насилию всю ночь, — он прервал ее, — я бы предпочел нырнуть в Черное Озеро и провести время с селками. А если честно, у меня нет никакого желания таскаться Мерлин знает где по всему маггловскому Лондону.

— Мы не собираемся куда-то далеко, — она начала спорить. — Скорее всего мы пойдем в тот же бар. Он прямо напротив моего дома.

Перо в его руке, хрустнув, сломалось.

— Чертово перо, — пробормотал он, заклинанием очищая пергамент от разлитых чернил.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты пошел с нами, Малфой, — беспечно продолжила Гермиона, ничего не заметив. — Я понимаю, что ты считаешь караоке-бары слишком плебейской вещью для твоих вкусов, но это довольно-таки весело, когда ты стоишь перед толпой незнакомцев и... Эй, ты куда?

— Мне нужно новое перо, — процедил он сквозь зубы, борясь с тяжелым чувством в груди. Он двинулся к выходу из кабинета.

— Подожди, у меня где-то было запасное перо.

— Нет, мне нужно... Я... Я люблю свежие перья, только из кладовки, — бессвязно забормотал он.

Гермиона изогнула бровь в удивлении.

— Тебе нравятся... свежие перья?

— Чуть ли не кудахчущие, — раздраженно ответил он.

— А, ну хорошо, — скептически ответила Гермиона, но Драко уже вылетел в холл и вряд ли слышал ее.

Он твердил себе, что формально он был приглашен и нет ничего странного в том, что он стоит около караоке-баре темной ночью, желая увидеть, чем они будут заниматься.

Так же он пытался убедить себя в том, что наложил дезиллюминационные чары, потому что он Малфой, и никто не должен заметить его в столь безвкусном заведении.

Драко слонялся около бара на протяжении двадцати минут, когда они наконец появились, весело переговариваясь, словно старые добрые друзья. Гермиона запрокинула голову, смеясь, ее волосы беспорядочно разметались по спине. Блейз наклонился и что-то оживленно зашептал ей на ухо. Драко не могу слышать, что сказал Блейз, но он никогда не видел своего друга таким веселым и Гермиону, смеющуюся столь сильно.

Они пересекли узкую улочку и остановились у ступений, ведущих к ее квартире. Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, но не касались друг друга.

Она посмотрела на Блейза, и ее лицо залилось румянцем. Драко видел, как тот наклонился, что-то говоря и жестами указывая на ее квартиру.

Она задумалась.

Не осознавая, что делает, он аппарировал домой. Драко пытался убедить себя, что его не волнует ее ответ.

Банкетный зал в Малфой Мэноре бы великолепен, впрочем как и всегда. Хрустальные люстры сверкали на темно-синем сводчатом потолке, как звезды на небе. Ледяные скульптуры, размещенные по всему залу, изображали величественных существ в движении.

Гости изящно скользили по залу. Мужчины были в дорогих черных мантиях, а женщины преимущественно в изысканных черных, стильных синих или цвета слоновой кости платьях.

Это была идеальная картина бала: изящная, интеллигентная и, безусловно, богатая.

И Драко стоял посреди комнаты, приветствуя гостей. По случайному совпадению, с того места, где он стоял, было отлично видно вход в банкетный зал.

Он тут же заметил Гермиону, как только она вошла в зал. Освещение зала слегка приглушало цвет ее платье, вместо яркого металлического блеска, оно светилось, как свеча, в противовес остальным нарядам на заднем плане.

Драко двинулся ей на встречу.

— Грейнджер, ты пришла, — сказал он, приветствуя. — Хорошо.

— Привет, Малфой, — сказала она, оглядывая зал. — Здесь так красиво. На этот раз твоя мама превзошла саму себя.

— Спасибо, — ответил он и, повернувшись, сухо кивнул ее спутнику. — Блейз.

— Драко, спасибо за приглашение, — сказал Забини. — И с днем рождения.

— Ой! Да, с днем рождения, Малфой, — сказала Гермиона, протягивая ему маленький, завернутый в золотую бумагу подарок. — В этот раз это не аскотский галстук, я обещаю.

— Спасибо, — повторил он и спрятал подарок в карман мантии, а не отправил его в огромную кучу подарков на углу стола. Услышав первые звуки скрипки, он повернулся к Гермионе.

— Грейнджер, потанцуй со мной.

Поколебавшись мгновение, она взглянула на своего спутника и протянула руку Драко. Он взял ее за руку и потянул в центр зала.

Быстрый темп танца идеально соответствовал живому Венскому вальсу. Комната плыла, и это давало прекрасную возможность смотреть только в глаза друг другу, но они не могли полностью насладиться объятиями друг друга. Из-за тугого корсета Гермионе не хватало кислорода, она раскраснелась и постоянно смотрела вниз, стараясь не наступить на подол платья. Драко пришлось следить за тем, чтобы они поспевали в такт музыки и не путались в движениях.

Когда наконец танец закончился, они посмотрели на друг друга с заметным облегчением в глазах и рассмеялись. Она не отстранилась от него, и он продолжал держать руку на ее спине.

— Грейнджер, я... — начал он, но чей-то голос позади прервал его.

— Извините, — сказал Блейз. — Могу ли я пригласить тебя на следующий танец?

Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на него. Драко разжал объятия.

— Конечно, — ответил он. В груди появилось странное чувство, и он отошел от них.

Почувствовав жар и давление в груди, он решил, что это все из-за танца. Он направился в сторону веранды, которая сейчас пустовала. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.

Выдохнув, он понял, что теперь чувствует себя еще хуже. Драко никак не мог понять, что за странное чувство овладел им, и почему он не может справиться с ним.

Вдохнув третий раз, он почувствовал жжение и острую боль в груди. На четвертый он начал паниковать, зажмурившись от боли. На пятом он, шатаясь, сделал шаг к двери и упал на землю.

Драко не был уверен, продолжает ли он дышать.

Очнувшись, он понял, что лежит в кровати.

— Драко? — услышал он приглушенный голос. — Драко, ты очнулся? Драко, дорогой, главное, не волнуйся.

Он помотал головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. Конечности были словно налиты свинцом, а голова полна ваты. Его крылья...

Драко в панике вскочил с кровати. Чувствуя дополнительный вес за спиной, он подбежал к зеркалу в противоположном углу комнаты.

Он был голый по пояс — кто-то, видимо, раздел его, пока он был в отключке. Заостренные сверху, чешуйчатые крылья возвышались над его головой. Он медленно повернулся — крылья начинались в области лопаток.

— Какого черта?! — выдохнул Драко.

Глава 3

— Вейла? — Драко почти кричал, недоверчиво глядя на своих родителей. — Я чертова Вейла, и вы говорите мне об этом только сейчас? Неужели вы не могли сказать мне об этом немного раньше, чтобы я был готов к тому, что в любой момент из моей спины могут появиться крылья?

Сидя на краю дивана, Нарцисса выглядела жутко виноватой. Люциус же, который предпочел оставаться на ногах, серьезно смотрел на сына.

Они только что закончили рассказывать ему о грязном секрете, который затрагивал каждого мужчину в семье Малфоев. Секрет об одном из членов семьи, а точнее об Октавиусе Малфое, дальнем родственнике Драко, и мстительной цыганке, которая оказалась Вейлой. История о невзаимной любви, разбитом сердце и задетой гордости Вейлы — и все мужчины в роду Малфоев были прокляты на веки вечные.

— Мне так жаль, Драко, — с сожалением сказала Нарцисса. — Мы приняли желаемое за действительное, наивно считая, что заклятие отступило. По крайней мере, у Люциуса наблюдаются совсем незаметные особенности Вейлы.

— Обычно эти признаки проявляются намного раньше. Например, мой появился с рождения. Достигнув совершеннолетия, ты так и не приобрел ни один признак Вейлы, и мы решили, что проклятие обошло тебя стороной, — объяснил Люциус. — И я забыл, что оно проявляется у каждого Малфоя по-разному. У моего отца появлялся клюв всякий раз, когда он был зол. Мой дед очаровывал всех своих танцем, поэтому мы, Малфои, так славимся балами.

Драко вздохнул и раздраженно потер виски.

— Вы должны были хотя бы предупредить меня.

Он снова подошел к зеркалу, до сих пор не веря, что теперь обладает впечатляющими крыльями. Они были серебристыми, в цвет его радужки. Он был бы глубоко впечатлен такими крыльями, если бы они не торчали из его спины.

— Что еще меня ожидает? — ворчливо спросил он.

Он заметил, как родители переглянулись в нерешительности.

— Это может быть что угодно, хоть как-то касающееся Вейлы, — ответила Нарцисса. — Красота и очарование Вейлы, метание огненных шаров, непреодолимое желание найти себе партнера…

— Партнера? — переспросил Драко, и в голове мелькнуло воспоминание о Гермионе в золотом платье.

— Да, — ответил Люциус. — Стремление найти пару, подходящую пару, для Вейлы внутри тебя.

Драко посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Внезапно появившееся горькое чувство осело где-то в груди.

— Но существует вероятность, что эти признаки не проявятся, — с надеждой в голосе сказала Нарцисса. — Возможно, ты вынужден будешь мириться только с крыльями, которые, кстати, не так уж и ужасны. Ты, безусловно, выглядишь внушительнее, чем твои сверстники.

Драко вымученно улыбнулся, удивляясь терпению матери.

— Но не смотря на это, — проговорил Люциус, — я думаю, ты хочешь научиться управлять ими. Конечно если ты не планируешь перекраивать весь свой гардероб.

Драко застонал. Он уже сосредоточился на своих крыльях и попытках ими управлять, когда его посетила внезапная мысль.

— Отец? — Драко посмотрел на Люциуса с усмешкой. — какие черты Вейлы достались тебе? Огненные шары?

Люциус выглядел смертельно оскорбленным.

— Неземная красота, — ответил он, скосив глаза на свой нос. — Очевидно же.

Потратив остатки выходных на тренировка, Драко научился контролировать свои крылья, заставляя их появляться и исчезать по желанию хозяина. Но было нельзя назвать это приятным опытом. В первый раз, когда его крылья с жутким хлюпаньем исчезли в спине, он снова чуть не отключился.

Но спустя два дня упорных тренировок он научился удерживать крылья там,. где-то внутри себя. Большую часть времени.

— Что случилось с тобой, Малфой? — сразу же начала допрос Гермиона, как только он сел за рабочий стол в понедельник утром. — Ты просто исчез со своей же вечеринки. Я тебя везде искала и спрашивала у каждого, кто мог тебя видеть, но после нашего танца тебя никто не видел.

— Плохо себя чувствовал, — отрезал Драко, — и поэтому рано покинул гостей.

— О, ясно, — пробормотала она. — А я уже подумала… а хотя, неважно.

— Что, Грейнджер? — спросил он, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение. — Если честно, я совершенно не удивлен, что ты нашла время заметить мое отсутствие. Неужели Забини был настолько скучен, что ты нашла время поговорить абсолютно с каждым человеком в зале, надеясь на достойную беседу?

— Оставь Забини в покое, Малфой. Блейз не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что ты вдруг внезапно исчез, — сказала она, а позже добавила так, чтобы Малфой ее не услышал: — По-видимому.

Драко резко вскочил со стула и ударил ладонью по столу.

— Конечно, Забини здесь совершенно не при чем, — он тяжело задышал. — Этот скучный, бездарный, глупый, грубый…

— Малфой, — он услышал нотки неверия в ее голосе, ее взгляд был прикован к чем-то позади него. Услышав звук рвущейся ткани, в тоже время он почувствовал, как его крылья вырываются на свободу.

Паникуя, Драко сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Схватив палочку, он аппарировал домой, оставив ошарашенную Гермиону в одиночестве.

Драко нисколько не удивился, когда внезапно появившийся домовой эльф сообщил, что Гермиона ожидает его в гостиной. Он еще раз попытался спрятать крылья, но царившее в груди волнение было слишком сильным. Сдавшись после нескольких неудачных попыток, он пошел вниз, чтобы поприветствовать незваную гостью. Рано или поздно она бы все равно узнала.

— Крылья Вейлы? — пораженно спросила она, как только он зашел в комнату. — Такое вообще возможно?

Он подробно рассказал ей, что случилось с ним на балу, и пересказал историю, услышанную от родителей. Драко видел, как с новыми фактами росло ее любопытство.

— Итак, у тебя появились только крылья? Ты заметил еще какие-нибудь изменения за последние несколько дней? — затараторила она. — У тебя может появиться клюв? А что насчет способности очаровывать окружающих? Обычно эту черту наследуют женщины, но так как это проклятие, и ты не являешься потомственной Вейлой, то…

— Черты Вейлы проявились всего несколько дней назад, Грейнджер, поэтому я не знаю, какие способности я мог еще получить, — прервал ее Драко. Гермиона уже было открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но он снова прервал ее, зная, что сейчас она предложит ему пройти немыслимое количество тестов. — И я не подопытная крыса, даже не думай об этом.

Она закрыла рот, но продолжала смотреть на него с любопытством.

— Грейнджер, что ты тут вообще забыла? — тихо спросил он.

Она недовольно поджала губы.

— Мой напарник трансформировался на моих глазах и позорно сбежал домой прятаться. Что не еще оставалось делать?

— Твой партнер превратился в монстра, и ты побежала за ним? Отсутствие у тебя инстинкта самосохранения впечатляет, — Драко усмехнулся.

— Малфой, — предупреждающе проговорила Гермиона.

Он вздохнул.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом раньше? — спросила он.она. — Когда ты исчез с бала, я подумала, что, может быть…

— Что? — он проницательно посмотрел ей в глаза.

Девушка покраснела, но стойко выдержала его взгляд.

— Я подумала, что ты ушел из-за Блейза. Из-за меня и Блейза.

Драко сделал шаг навстречу ей.

— Ты подумала, что я покинул бал в мою честь из-за ревности к Забини?

— Ну ладно, это звучит глупо, особенно когда это говоришь ты. Забудь, Малфой, — сказала она подавленно и начала оборачиваться, чтобы уйти, когда он поймал ее за руку.

— Ты права, — признался он, прежде чем успел бы передумать. — Ну, не насчет причины, почему я ушел с бала. Насчет ревности.

Она уставилась на него, удивленная признанием.

— Было неприятно, — медленно продолжил он, — видеть тебя рядом с ним. Всякий раз, когда я видел вас вместе, в груди появлялась неприятная боль, и так хотелось выследить Блейза и отправить его обратно в Италию. По кусочкам.

— Немного перебор, ну да ладно, — неуверенно ответила Гермиона. — И что нам теперь делать?

Он горько вздохнул и отпустил ее руку.

— А стоит ли вообще что-то делать? Возможно, это даже не настоящие чувства.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — резко спросила она.

— Чары Вейлы, — пояснил он. — Магия вынуждает меня найти себе партнера. И не дает выбора.

Она явно выглядела расстроенной.

— То есть, ты говоришь, что твои чувства ко мне не настоящие?

— Я не знаю! Не знаю, мои чувства или очередное проявление проклятия Вейлы. И я не хочу, чтобы ты была со мной, если это ложное чувство, Грейнджер, это не… — он запнулся. — Ты заслуживаешь большего.

Гермиона криво усмехнулась.

— Вот так значит? Ты просто хочешь забросить наши чувства в пыльный угол и продолжить работать вместе, делая вид, что ничего не случилось? Ты даже боишься просто попробовать.

Драко посмотрел на нее с жалостью.

— Ясно, — она снова усмехнулась и обернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Грейнджер, — позвал он. — Гермиона. Я… Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

Она обернулась и посмотрела на него взглядом, которого Драко не видел со школы.

— Встретимся на работе, — твердо сказала она, — напарник.

Он успел забыть, как это было. То напряжение, царившее между ними в первые несколько месяцев совместной работы. Забыл, как она прятала внутренние переживания за стеной интеллекта; как могла использовать природную властность в качестве оружия.

Вернувшись на следующий день на работу, Драко понял, что Гермиона решила, не теряя зря времени, напомнить ему об этом.

К среде их бездушные, строго профессиональные разговоры начали его раздражать. К окончанию рабочей недели он частично потерял разум.

Ему не хватало их разговоров и шуток, безумных ссор и даже криков. Он скучал по ее привычке отчитывать его каждый раз, когда он нарушал правила, и по смешным попыткам пытаться отвлечь его от написания очередного отчета в конце дня. Скучал по ее легким ударам ладонью, когда он задевал ее своими шутками, и не очень легким ударам чем-нибудь тяжелым, когда Гермиона не могла дотянуться до него.

Шел четвертый день холодной войны. И Драко понял, что пятый день он не выдержит.

Драко прождал ее несколько часов около караоке-бара. Вечер медленно перешел в ночь, песни становились все грустнее, а их исполнители все трагичнее. Он испытал облегчение, заметив ее, поднимающуюся по ступеням в квартиру.

Он быстро пересек улицу.

— Грейнджер!

Она осторожно повернулась.

— Малфой, что ты… — ее взгляд упал на его шею. — Ты его не выкинул?

— Нет, конечно, — его рука дотронулась до красного аскотского галстука. — Ты правда думала, что я мог так поступить?

— Да, — ответила она, сделав шаг к нему навстречу. — Ты был прав. Он выглядит ужасно.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросила она после небольшой паузы.

— Я пришел попросить прощения. Я не должен был так поступать. Следовало хотя бы обсудить это.

Она нерешительно взглянула на него.

— Послушай, Грейнджер, эта неделя была самой худшей неделей в моей жизни. И я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не только потому, что у меня внезапно выросли крылья.

— Я думала о тебе, — она слегка улыбнулась. — И я понимаю твое беспокойство насчет «партнера» для Вейлы. Я искала информацию, которая могла бы помочь тебе справиться с этим.

— И что ты нашла? — спросил он, совершенно не удивленный тем, что она успела провести небольшое расследование.

— Чувствуешь ли ты потребность защищать меня от всего, что, как ты думаешь, может угрожать мне? — спросила она с задумчивым выражением лица.

— Мы долгое время работаем как партнеры. Я привык постоянно думать о твоей безопасности, — откровенно ответил он.

— Испытываешь ли ты чувство собственности по отношению ко мне?

Он раздраженно взглянул на нее.

— Думаю, после истории с Забини я могу не отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Хорошо. Хотя нужно учитывать, что ты — Малфой, у вас это чувство развито на генетическом уровне.

Драко кивнул.

Гермиона выглядела нервной, задавая следующий вопрос:

— Испытываешь ли ты желание… укусить меня?

— Укусить? — он задумался, и его взгляд опустился на ее губы. — Определенно. Наверно. Я не уверен.

Она нервно вздохнула.

— Эм, хорошо.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Ну, и какие выводы ты сделала? Ты партнер для моей Вейлы?

— Я еще не закончила, — прошептала она.

— Что нужно еще? — его голос был хриплым.

— Провести опыт, — выдохнула она, обхватив его за шею и притянув к себе для поцелуя.

Он старался запомнить все — мягкость ее губ, ощущение ее бедер по под его ладонями, тихие стоны. Он был потрясен.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем они отстранились друг от друга. Голова Драко кружилась от нахлынувших эмоций. Словно опьяненный, он прошептал:

— Я думаю, что люблю тебя.

— Что?! — пискнула она удивленно.

Драко побледнел.

— Песня! — выкрутился он. — Которая так прочно засела у тебя в голове последние несколько дней. Я несколько раз посещал это этот бар, пытаясь выяснить ее название.

— Эм, ладно, хорошо, потому что мы на такой стадии отношений, что…

— В любом случае, я посчитал, что это будет красивым жестом с моей стороны. Но слегка не вовремя. Это все чепуха, забудь об…

— Я имею в виду поцелуй — поцелуй, наш первый поцелуй, и довольно-таки неплохой.

— Что? — пришла его очередь удивляться.

— Мне понравилось целоваться с тобой, Малф…

Он притянул ее для следующего поцелуя, пытаясь выразить через него все свои чувства, кусая ее губа, губы, перебирая пальцами волосы и крепко прижимая к себе. Он отпустил ее только спустя несколько минут.

Гермиона тяжело дышала, пытаясь восстановить дыхания.

— Я хочу пересмотреть свое последнее заявление, недавнее заявление насчет поцелуя, — выдохнула она.

Он тихо засмеялся, а потом спросил серьезным тоном:

— Ты уверена, что все хорошо? Что все это,. — он указал на небольшое расстояние между ними, — правда? Что это не часть магии?

— Правда Настоящие чувства или магия? Они должны быть взаимоисключающими? — спросила она.

Он покачал головой в изумлении.

— Не беспокойся за меня, я могу постоять за себя, — сказала она. — Если ты собираешься разбить мне сердце, то помни, что я — аврор. Я знаю Кунг-Фу.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Мы не изучали Кунг-Фу.

— Ты всегда все портишь, — она потянулась к нему за поцелуем.

Внезапно раздался громкий звук рвущейся одежды.

— Вот же черт, — пробормотал он в ее губы.


End file.
